


Gesture

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Taekitty aims to please his Master. Good behavior will get him far & he is eager to get what he wants from her, happy to submit to her because she knows exactly what he wants.





	Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Taekwoon's song "Gesture" in which he outs himself as a sub that likes to be on his knees, wearing a leash, & be given praise. 
> 
> http://translatedvixx.tumblr.com/post/176507120193/lyrics-vixx-leo-gesture
> 
> Every time it’s like this, it’s always natural  
> You always quietly get away  
> And I’m at the mercy of those eyes gazing at me  
> All my senses become dull  
> How many times has it been? It’s always like this  
> You look down at it all from above my head
> 
> ...It’s confusing, your gesture
> 
> Grab those two arms, why are you doing this again?  
> Expertly tie on the leash  
> You smile with your eyes and tell me to wait, then pat me  
> Say I did well and kiss my cheek  
> There’s no other way I don’t want to say  
> I have nothing else to say, you know me well

You look down at him from above, admiring how he looked with his black furry necomimi ears that twitched excitedly in anticipation. The black & pink collar with the Taekitty tag adorning his pale neck. The black fluffy tail butt plug inside of him, the long tail draped over his thigh near his hard length. You scratch under his chin with your nails, _"Remember the rules Taekitty. Yaong for yes, nyan for no, & meow for when you want to use actual words."_ He nods & licks his lips, that little pink tongue already slipping out to greet you. _"Yes Master, I know."_ You fold your arms  & look down at him, your expression reminding him that he was already acting out of character. He quietly says _"Yaong"_ with a faint blush, the ears turn downward from the slight embarrassment  & shame in messing up already.

He bites his lip as you chuckle, your hand slides up into his hair to scratch his scalp & you smile as he purrs from the sweet attention. _"Does my good little kitty want to please his Master?"_ He nods eagerly, _"Yaong!"_ You chuckle at the difference in volume from his previous answer, he is certainly eager to please. Taking firm grip of his hair, you bring his face to meet with your labia  & clit. His hands come up to grip your hips as he opens his mouth to start pleasing you but you pull on his hair sharply, the ears turning downward slightly. He groans at being pulled from you but he doesn't actually mind the hair pulling, it's knowing that he did something that displeases you. He looks up at you as he hopes that you'll tell him what he did wrong. You raise an eyebrow but stay quiet, wanting him to realize on his own. Your silence told him that he had to figure it out for himself which he quickly does when he sees his hands on you, quickly pulling them back. He rubs his head against your thigh in apology, with his eyes elsewhere, you couldn't help but smile then pet his hair gently to tell him it was okay.

Taekitty brings his hands behind him, one hand holding onto the other wrist. He looks up at you, taking in a deep breath before he moves forward again. His tongue sliding out of his mouth, gently flicking over your clit. You hum softly from the gentle flick, your fingers gently rubbing his scalp to let him know that he is doing well. He slowly swirls his tongue around the bundle of sensitive nerve endings. You breathe in & out slowly, his tongue has always been your weakness. That slick appendage has always been disturbingly adept at making you melt from how it toys with you. His tongue slides from left to right over your clit then up & down. He prefers to just use the tip for more detailed teasing & it always makes you weak. The little kitten-like licks lapping at your clit makes your legs shake, your hand grips onto his hair firmly to give you a sense of feeling grounded while you feel like you're about to fall from the intensity of the sensations.

His tongue constantly changing directions but never leaving the sensitive bud between your labia. You bite your lip as your breathing becomes more shallow from the pleasurable tingles running through your body. As your grip tightens on his hair, he mewls against you. He briefly stops to look up at you, not moving his face away, just letting his hot breath fan over your wet clit. He smirks as he sees the blissful expression on your face, the aroused flush of color decorating your skin.

He takes the sensitive bud between his lips, sucking on it gently, & you can't hold back the squealy whimper. He holds back his own chuckle, choosing to focus on teasing you while he still could. His teeth just barely graze your clit, enough for you to feel them but not enough to cause any pain for you. It was getting harder for you to stay standing, feeling dizzy from the pleasure & the labored breathing, your other hand joins the first in his hair. He hums against your clit, the vibrations making you shudder. His hands come back up to hold onto your hips, knowing that you'd struggle to stand without the assistance. Even without your command, he knew by that gesture what is was that you wanted him to do.

Taekitty's tongue starts to flick itself in every direction rapidly over your clit, you couldn't hold back the moans any longer. His tongue expertly abuses your clit in the most sinfully pleasurable ways to make you unravel. The oral gymnastics on the sensitive nerve bundle was too much for you to handle, with a high-pitched whine, your hands press him further into you as your eyes roll back. Your breathing gets faster as your legs twitch more until your climax slams through you, making your body tense up. He holds onto you firmly as your body gets consumed by the pleasure. Your form hunches over his as you try to regain your sense of self after all of that. He presses a gentle kiss to your clit as you take some time to relax, the little action making you blush.

Once you are able to recollect yourself, you pull back from his face & look down at him with a flirty smile. You scratch under Taekitty's chin & he closes his eyes as he purrs for you which makes you smile. _"You've been such a good boy for your Master."_ He opens his eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks while his ears twitch happily, _"Yaong?"_ You chuckle, _"Yes, you've been a good boy. Now, what does my Taekitty want from his master?"_ His eyes widen to hear that he can choose the next activity, _"Meow!"_ You lick your lips  & nod at his request to speak, _"Master, can you please spank me?"_ You chuckle  & lean down to press a kiss to his cheek, _"Yes, Taekitty. Master will acquiesce to your request."_ You grab his pink leash from the table behind you  & fasten it to his collar then tug on his leash so he gets on all fours. His knees a little sore from sitting on them for so long but he happily crawls over towards the table. His long fluffy tail swaying against his legs, tickling him slightly, biting his lip as he feels the butt plug tail shift inside of him as he moves.

Slowly, he extends his legs so he can stand at the table & spreads them a little while still clenching around the toy inside of him. His forearms resting on the table, you stand behind him for a while letting the anticipation build & not giving him the luxury of knowing when the first spank will land on his skin. He waits in silence, impatiently but still wanting to not disappoint you. The sudden harsh spank to his right cheek has his hips bucking into the table with a small yelp, you couldn't help but chuckle. The bright red handprint on his pale ass paired with how his ears turn downward for a split second are details that you love to see from him. Though the spank hurt a little, it shows how he was into it. You massage the reddened cheek slightly which makes the plug move inside of him, he emits a long moan from the way your hand is able to shift the toy. You swing your other hand back to slap his other cheek sharply, his cock twitches under the table as he lets out another moan, _"Yaooooooonnng!"_ Both of your hands rub the reddened cheeks together  & apart, spreading him open a little before pushing the cheeks together again. His legs shake from how the plug grazes his prostate, a small mewl slipping from his mouth.

You pull your hands back from his skin, taking hold of the tail & spinning it around, you hear his nails claw at the wooden table as his cheeks clench around the plug. Your hand sliding further down his fluffy tail to turn it up toward his heated skin. The fluffy fur caressing his skin, so soft & teasing. He whimpers quietly though you still hear it & smirk before trailing it down his crack which has him squirming. You let go of the tail, waiting behind him again, enjoying teasing him a little. Letting a couple minutes pass for the cheeks to recover from the initial sting. Flinging your hand back to spank him again even harder which has his back arching as he moans out, _"Yaooong!"_ Your own hand smarting from the force of your spank, switching to the other hand after making him wait half a minute. Smacking the other cheek just as hard, drool sliding out from Taekitty's mouth as he mewls again.

Quietly, you move away to grab a feather & come back to graze the feather around his clenched asshole. He tenses from the sudden feeling of the feather tickling his rim. He squirms as you trail it up & down his crack. You drag the side of the feather along the heated & stinging skin from the spanking. He whimpers from the delicate caress of the feather on skin that is still recovering. You slide the feather further down tease the perineum which has him tensing & emitting soft pants. The graze of the feather along his balls has him crying out & panting small mutterings of _"Yaong."_ His eyes clouding over  & more drool falling past his lips. The feather grazing along the underside of his aching shaft, his hips buck into the table with a loud whine. Moving the feather up & down the shaft so you can hear him pant out more needy mewls that are sinful music to your ears.

Once the feather reaches the head, he yelps loudly & clutches onto the table to maintain himself. You chuckle & swirl the feather clockwise then counter-clockwise & back over the head. His breathing speeds up & he bites his lip before he mutters, _"Meow."_ You hum  & scratch his perineum with your nails to further tease him which has him shuddering, _"Did my Taekitty say something?"_ He whimpers because he knows you could hear him but just want him to say it louder, _"Meeeeoooow!"_ You smirk  & pull back your hand from his perineum but continue to swirl the feather around the head of his leaking cock, _"You may speak now."_

He bites his lip then releases it as he pants, _"Master please, I need it."_ You chuckle, _"And what would that be?"_ He whimpers before meowing again, _"Fuck me with the strap-on!"_ He cries out  & you smirk, _"Good boy."_ You pull the feather back before moving to grab the strap on  & lube. You get into the strap on & fasten it securely, setting the lube on the table before grabbing the feather again to slowly slide it down his spine, he shivers slightly from the ticklish sensation. You swirl the feather around his rim again before you set it aside to twist the plug around inside him, he whimpers loudly & claws at the table. Pushing the plug in a bit to tease him before slowly easing it out of him, watching as the rim clenches around on nothing but air.

You lean down over him, letting him feel the dildo rub between his spread legs, your pillowy breasts against his back, & press a kiss to the base of his neck then some brief nibbles on his shoulders. He hums softly from the sweet affection, you come back up from his skin & tug on his leash to bring him upward. Once he is standing again, you whisper to him teasingly, _"Suck it first."_ He blushes as the command, you step back to give him some room for him to get on his knees in front of you. He stares at the dildo, the blush decorating more of his skin. His ears turn downward in embarrassment as he swirls his tongue around the tip slowly, that little pink tongue delicately toying with the dildo. He takes the tip in his mouth to suck on, shyly looking up at you for approval. You smile down at him, your fingers sliding into his hair to rub his scalp making him hum happily to know that you are pleased by his actions. He slides his mouth down the dildo to take in the entire length, his cheeks becoming hollow as he sucks on the toy  & his ears come back up in anticipation to feel it inside him.

You scratch under his chin to let him know that he did well & could pull back. His mouth comes off of the dildo but he awaits your instructions rather than letting him get ahead of himself which could extend things. You tug on the leash again to tell him to come back up, he does as he should & resumes his previous position. You grab the lube, opening the bottle & slather on a generous amount to the dildo. He gasps as he feels lube being poured over his entrance. You move in closer to him, lining up the dildo & easing the tip inside of him. He takes a deep breath & relaxes for you allowing you to slowly push your way inside.

His mouth opens in a small high-pitched moan as you ease the dildo inside of him fully. You press yourself up against his back again, giving small nibbles to his neck around his collar as he takes his time to adjust to the dildo. Your teeth move up to toy with his earlobe, he moans softly & the necomimi ears twitch in response. He wiggles his butt to tell you that he is ready & you chuckle, _"I have such an eager kitty with me."_ He blushes brightly from the comment, clenching around the dildo.

You ease up off of his back, taking a firm hold of his hips as you pull back till only the tip was inside then push back in slowly. He hums softly at the gentle glide. You whisper words of praise to him that only make him blush more. Once you start to establish a rhythm of slow & long thrusts, he mewls occasionally to show his appreciation & softly mutters, _"Yaong"_ when you slide in a little deeper. When you begin to thrust faster, he claws at the table  & moans _"Yaong"_ out more frequently. He certainly was enjoying the faster thrusts, when you notice him getting worked up  & on the verge of making the climb to climax, you slow down again. He whimpers & cries out, _"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyaaaaan!_ You chuckle then resume thrusting into him faster  & harder, which makes him moan louder as he pants more.

With a slight change in angle, the dildo rubs up against his prostate & makes him cry out _"Yaong"_ over  & over loudly. He pants & his ears twitch constantly as the sensitive bundle of nerves gets stimulated so thoroughly. He is panting out helpless mewls as he feels himself on the rise but then you change the angle again & slow down, he cries out with a long, _"Meeeeeeooooooowwww, meow, meow!"_ You chuckle, _"Yes, my Taekitty?"_ He whimpers, _"Please, please, please fuck me hard & fast."_ You lick your lips & hum, _"Master loves it when you beg."_ He bites his lip, _"Meow! Please Master, I want you to fuck me harder & faster."_

You return to fucking him harder & faster, he arches his back as high-pitched mewls fall from his lips. He clenches around the dildo & whimpers as he feels himself getting close again. You tug on his leash to pull him up a bit, the change in angle enables you to rub against his prostate firmly. He cries out in pleasure as he clutches onto the table, the dildo rubbing the nerve bundle so well that he felt like he was seeing stars. You're panting as you try to bring him to release, he pants more as if in heat, _"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meeeooooow!"_ You chuckle at the desperate meows he uses, _"Yes Taekitty?"_ He clenches around the dildo, _"Master, c-can I pl-ease jack off?"_ You trail your fingers over his length, your nails scraping along the underside  & he bucks his hips as he pants even more. You pull back your hand, _"Yes, you may Taekitty."_

He quickly takes hold of his cock & starts stroking himself rapidly as you fuck into his prostate consistently. Taekitty's ears keep twitching as he works his hand over his length in desperation for release, he pants more as his climax approaches, his legs shaking as he finally feels the ecstasy of it all overwhelm him & his cum shoots out onto the table. His ass clenching around the dildo as he moans loudly, his body tensing as the pleasure ebbs through his veins but his hand continues to squeeze & stroke out all of his release. You slow down in your thrusting & shift the angle to keep from overloading him with stimulation to his prostate.

He slumps back down onto the table, not minding how he was lying on his own cum, but more focused on trying to calm himself from his climax. You press yourself up against his back again, laying soft kisses over his shoulders. He hums happily at the comforting gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this iron as well as our other discord buddies that added onto the requests for this one.


End file.
